Home For The Holidays
by heatherkw
Summary: He ran his free hand on the back of his neck, looking down briefly before returning his gaze to her. "And I need you to go with me," he mumbled. "Of course, I will," she said. They had plans that weekend with Camille, who Kirsten befriended in her program last year. But they could always reschedule. "-As my girlfriend," he continued. / Camsten, roommates AU, fake dating.


A/N: For Jenn, your-stitcher-thursday on tumblr, for Stitchers Secret Santa 2017.

Roommates AU, and AU in which Cameron's mother is actually a sweetheart.

* * *

 **December 18, 2017**

Cameron was finishing up dinner for the two of them.

Considering what he was going to ask her, he felt that every little bit would help. Which is why he was making one of her favorite dinners – or breakfast for dinner – Nutella and banana crepes with eggs and bacon.

He even got them tickets to see the new Star Wars movie for later that night, as extra bribery. After a few months of living together, he _finally_ convinced her to watch them with him. To her surprise (although not his), she loved them. And with their finals, they hadn't had a chance to see the new one yet.

Just as he was plating the food and setting it on the dining room table, he heard the sound of keys unlocking the front door.

He glanced at the door to see Kirsten walking in.

"Perfect timing," he directed at his roommate.

Kirsten smiled at him as she kicked the door closed with her foot. She dropped off her bag and kicked off her shoes. "Hey," she said. She smiled and dropped down into one of the chairs at the dining room table, eyeing the crepes drizzled with Nutella. "What's the occasion?"

He smiled briefly and shrugged. "No occasion. Just felt like breakfast."

Kirsten tried making small talk throughout dinner, but Cameron was lost in his thoughts trying to think of a way to ask her. So far, he hadn't come up with any good ideas.

Kirsten was trying to read Cameron. He barely said anything throughout dinner. The constant fidgeting of his thumbs on the table, not making eye contact with her, and answering in short sentences. He usually chatted away after she got home from campus, about his own Ph.D. program in neuroscience, about the new Star Wars movie coming out, or what new show they would start bingeing on Netflix.

He took their plates and dropped them in the dishwasher and returned to the table. He gave her a strained smile, still unsure of how he would ask her.

She reached across the table and placed a soft hand over his. "Cameron, what's on your mind? You seem… distracted." She grasped his hand a little tighter, with no intentions to remove it.

He let out a sigh of relief. "You picked up on that, did you?"

He gave her a soft smile. She noticed more and more that the soft smiles were reserved for her, and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"It's silly, really," he admitted.

"Well if it's silly, then you can just tell me." She smiled warmly at him, encouraging him to continue.

"You know I've been talking to my mother more," he started.

She nodded, knowing they had a bit of a falling out in regard to his father, but they were working to repair their relationship.

He continued, "She's been wanting me to visit home, and my cousin's wedding is this weekend. Because they scheduled maintenance for equipment during the break, I can actually take the time off… So, she convinced me to go." He ran his free hand on the back of his neck, looking down briefly before returning his gaze to her. "And I need you to go with me," he mumbled.

"Of course, I will," she said. They had plans that weekend with Camille, who Kirsten befriended in her program last year. But they could always reschedule.

"-As my girlfriend," he continued.

Kirsten leaned back in her chair, finally letting go of his hand. Her eyes went wide.

He quickly tried to recover the conversation. "It's just that my mom _means_ well, she really does. But as soon as I said yes, she mentioned that she wanted to make an introduction to a friend of the family, a _date_. I agreed once back in college, and it did not go well. So, I uh- I mentioned that I actually had a girlfriend. And your name was the first thing that popped out of my mouth," he confessed. "She practically booked the tickets herself, but I told her that I'd have to talk to you first, because it was such short notice. And I know it's right before Christmas, but we'd be flying back on the 24th, so you could still make dinner with your family."

He paused to assess his chances of her saying yes. His worry increased as the seconds passed, and she had yet to say anything.

"I am prepared for bribery," he continued. She let out a chuckle and her gaze softened at his comment. "I got us tickets to see the new Star Wars movie tonight, in about-" he tapped the power button on his phone for the time "-an hour. Whatever chore you want me to do, I'll do it. I'll even make your favorite meals for a month."

"You pretty much do that anyway," she interjected with a smile.

"So, what do you say?" he asked with a hopeful tone to his voice.

She wondered exactly how she got into this mess.

* * *

 ** _December 3, 2016_**

Kirsten tapped a few times on the door. Apartment 7D.

She heard a few thumps on the other side, before the door flung open and she met a pair of striking green eyes. The second thing she registered was he was _not_ what she was expecting, at all.

She frowned, and her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "You're not a-," she started.

"You're early," Cameron interrupted.

"I like to be punctual."

He opened the door wider, gesturing for her to come in.

She glared but cautiously walked into the spacious apartment. "Are you sure you're not a serial killer? Luring women into your apartment with suspiciously cheap rent. Because if that's the case, I am supposed to check in with a friend in a half hour. And she knows where you live." She gave him a pointed look.

She knew he wasn't, as she did a background check on him prior to meeting him. She even scoured the deep web. He was the perfect 4.0 GPA student in high school and college, and the only thing suspicious was a handful of incidents with his father and changing his last name from Miller. But she figured that wasn't her place to mention.

The only thing she hadn't thought of was to check for a picture. Which is why she was expecting a woman to greet her at the door.

He closed the door and went into the kitchen, seeing just four minutes left on his timer. "I can assure you that I'm not. Although I could see that with 'preferred female roommate.' I'm Cameron by the way."

She nodded. "Kirsten." She took a seat at the kitchen island, and he passed her a bottle of water.

"My last roommate didn't work out, in case you were wondering. He preferred to sleep naked, then wander into the kitchen without putting on any pants." He shuddered at the memory. "Plus, he was a slob."

"Well, I'm not. So, what's the deal with rent? I almost thought that was a typo."

"Not a typo. I own the apartment and I'm mostly looking for someone to chip in with utilities." He smiled warmly, and for whatever reason, Kirsten felt that she could trust him.

The shrill chirp of his kitchen timer went off. He donned oven mitts and pulled the dish out of the oven. "Why are you looking for a place?" He asked.

"The graduate program I'm in is pretty intensive. I'm just looking for a place closer to campus." Her adoptive father insisted that she could stay there with him, but the late night commutes back home and early mornings were getting to be too much for her sanity. She was lucky she survived this first semester.

It didn't hurt that his apartment was a fifteen minute walk to campus. Or a short Uber ride, depending on traffic.

He got out two plates, forks, and a spatula. He quickly served two portions and placed both plates on his island. "You're not a vegetarian, are you?" He slid into the seat across from her.

She shook her head. "Not a vegetarian. You can cook too?" This was beginning to look like too much of a good deal.

"Don't sound too surprised, Stretch."

Her eyebrow quirked up at the nickname, but she let it slide.

"So, I have this rule about roommates. As long as you can handle the dishes, I'll cook. I'm quite the foodie, if I do say so myself." He smirked and took a bit of his lasagna.

She took a tentative bite of the lasagna, savoring the perfect mix of meat sauce, noodles, and cheese. "Do I at least get to see my room first?" She asked.

He pointed at her plate and smiled. "Eat your food first. I'll give you the tour after."

She moved in within a week.

* * *

 **December 18, 2017**

"So, will you?" He asked again. The piercing gaze caused her breathing to kick up a notch.

She was done for.

She tapped her fingers on the table, giving serious considerations to what he was asking. It wouldn't be that difficult to convince everyone else; they had become best friends over the last year. She supposed she could pretend to be in love with her best friend.

She just had to ignore the flutter in her stomach every time his arm wrapped around her shoulders when they were half-asleep from binge watching TV (which was happening more frequently), or the small smirk he would give her in the mornings with his glasses slightly askew and his hair sticking up in every direction, or the way her heart rate sped up on the rare occasions that he went shirtless in their apartment.

The simple answer was would _he_ do the same for _her_ , if she needed a similar favor?

She didn't doubt that the answer would be yes.

Just as Cameron was about to tell her 'nevermind, that it was a stupid idea,' Kirsten's voice interrupted his internal crisis of how to salvage the situation.

"Alright, Cam. I'm in, _boyfriend_ ," she said with extra emphasis on the last word.

He perked up at her words, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "Really?" he asked softly, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, of course. You'd do the same for me," she reasoned.

He was standing up and pulling her by the hand, bringing her in for a crushing hug. "Thank you, Princess," he breathed into her hair. She placed a tentative hand on his back, and soon she found herself returning the hug with the same enthusiasm.

"So, what's this I hear about a bribery movie?" she spoke into the soft material of his flannel shirt.

He pulled back and grasped her hand, pulling her along towards the door. "Right. Let's go." He reluctantly let go of her hand, so they could put on their shoes and a hoodie for him, and a cardigan for her.

He grabbed her hand again as they went out the door, and only dropped it when they got to his car.

She noticed but didn't comment or remove her hand from his grasp. Not when he was the happiest she'd seen all semester. Or maybe even all year.

* * *

By the time they got back from the 'bribery' movie, she knew the key details for the wedding. Semiformal, they were flying into Philadelphia (Cameron insisted it was _Philly_ from growing up in the suburbs of Philadelphia) the day before the wedding on the 23rd, and they were flying back on the 24th. His mother bought their airline tickets and hotel room as soon as Cameron texted her that they both were going to be there. Despite her protests, Cameron insisted that he pay for everything for the wedding – hotels, transportation, a new dress if she wanted (although she politely refused).

The wedding reception was in the same hotel that they were staying in, so they could both take advantage of the open bar. And his cousin Alexis was marrying her college sweetheart, Kyle; they had been attached at the hip ever since their freshman year physics class.

They even arranged a backstory for their own 'relationship.' His mother already knew that Kirsten was his roommate, so their cover story was they developed feelings for each other over the last year, and with a little bit of liquid courage, Cameron kissed her a little over a month ago. Their relationship naturally progressed, but they were taking things slow.

Little did Kirsten know, Cameron wished that story was true.

* * *

 **December 22, 2017**

After a long flight, they finally arrived in Philly.

Cameron spotted his very sweet and very enthusiastic mother at the baggage claim. Within a few seconds, he was being embraced in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you could make it," she exclaimed. She pointed to the blonde that had followed Cameron over. "You must be Kirsten." The woman smiled brightly.

Kirsten extended a hand. "You must be Dr. Goodkin."

"Please, call me Marion." She motioned for a hug, ignoring the handshake. "You're practically family, and we're a hugging family."

Marion pulled Kirsten in for a hug.

Kirsten froze for a second and then lightly patted her back.

"Well let's get your bags, and go to dinner," Marion suggested.

* * *

They arrived at dinner outside of West Chester a little while later.

Although Kirsten had quite a few interesting comments along their drive to the restaurant.

 _"What do you mean there's only **two**_ _lanes on the highway?"_

 _"It's supposed to snow **how** much the day we're scheduled to leave?" _

_"You should've told me to bring more layers," with Cameron's snarky response of "It's not **that** cold out." _

The trio had ordered their meals and were making small talk.

"So, Kirsten, tell me a little bit about yourself," Marion started.

A light flush appeared on her cheeks; she never did like to be the center of attention. "Well, I'm almost done with my master's program in computer engineering. And as you know, I've been roommates for Cameron for a little over a year now." She turned to smile at him and he placed a tentative kiss on her forehead.

He brought his arm around her, comforting her with soothing circles on her shoulder.

Kirsten talked animatedly about her program, and while Marion didn't understand the intricacies of her program, Kirsten very clearly was passionate about it. And it didn't hurt that she got to see Cameron and his girlfriend together, as this was only the second girlfriend – after one in high school – that he had brought home.

Marion observed quietly. It was lovely to see her son so happy, and so enamored with Kirsten.

The waiter came by to drop off their salads, and the pair broke apart, so they could eat.

"I'm sorry," Kirsten started. "I've been talking this whole time."

Marion just smiled warmly at the pair across the booth. "No need to apologize. It's nice to get to know one of Cameron's girlfriends. I don't get to meet many."

"Mom," he scolded.

"What?" she asked. "I'm enjoying getting to know Kirsten," she insisted with a smile.

Kirsten gave Cameron a gentle pat on the knee. She turned her attention back to Marion. "Tell me a little bit about yourself, Dr. Goodkin."

She let the name slide, figuring Kirsten would warm up to her eventually. "Well, I'm a pediatric neurologist for the Children's Hospital, which I'm sure Cameron has told you. I moved into a small little house outside the city a few years ago. Downsizing and all that. Oh, Cameron! You haven't seen it since I redid the kitchen. It's a shame that it's in the opposite direction as the wedding. Maybe you two could visit again, in the summer?"

"I don't know, mom." Cameron ran his hand through his hair and settled on the back of his neck for a few seconds. Kirsten was only supposed to be his girlfriend for this wedding, and his mom had to go and invite her back.

"Let's play it by ear," Kirsten suggested. "Right, babe?" She leaned in to peck him on the cheek.

Cameron blushed, but was thankful for her answer. "Sure thing, Pumpkin."

* * *

They arrived back at the hotel, Kirsten and Cameron pulling their suitcases along into the lobby.

Marion waved them goodnight, telling them that she was in room 305 if they needed anything.

The pair went up to the front desk and got checked in.

"The room has already been paid for," the young woman directed at Kirsten and Cameron. "You're in one of the suites with a king size bed, room 613. There's also a queen size bed in the pull-out couch. Check out is 11am on Sunday." She handed over the room keys.

Cameron's eyes went wide, not thinking that his mother would book them a king size bed. His mother was fairly traditional, and he thought she would book them two queen size beds.

Kirsten simply thanked the woman and pulled Cameron by the hand to the elevators.

Still stunned, the elevator opened to the sixth floor before Cameron spoke. "Listen, I can take the couch," he offered.

"Why?" She followed the arrows to the left and located their room. She pulled her own luggage along, setting it next to the dresser.

Cameron followed Kirsten's lead and brought his suitcase to the dresser. "I just thought she'd get us two queens."

"Well, she didn't. And there probably aren't very many rooms left. So, we can share." She shrugged, and unpacked the few things that needed to go in the closet.

"Kirsten, please. I insist that I take the couch."

She noticed the slightly dazed look in his eyes, his eyebrows knitted with worry. She brought her hands to his arms and soothingly ran them up and down, before grasping his hands in hers. "Cam," she said softly. "It's fine, really. It's just like us falling asleep while watching Netflix. Except we'll actually have more room here." She laughed lightly.

Jet-lagged from the flight, he didn't feel like putting up more of a fight, so he simply nodded.

"Great, I'll go shower and get ready for bed," Kirsten said.

A little while later, they were in bed, catching up on the newest season of Doctor Who on Netflix. Cameron rigged up his laptop with the TV and the HDMI cable that he brought along in his laptop case.

When Kirsten wasn't looking, Cameron leaned in slightly, taking in her loose curls against her white tank and flower pajama pants. He pulled his gray cardigan tighter and turned his attention back to the screen.

* * *

 **December 23, 2017**

They had fallen asleep on separate sides of the bed, with enough room for a whole other person between them.

But when Cameron woke the next morning, there was a weight on his chest and the floral scent of her shampoo in the air. His eyes fluttered open, seeing Kirsten snuggled into his side. Her arm wrapped around his waist and her legs were tangled with his, while his arm rested in the middle of her back.

He had seen glimpses of her snuggling habits from watching TV late at night; eventually, her head would end up on his shoulder and her arm would wrap around his waist or settle on his chest. But he never realized how perfectly she fit into his side like she was now, in the space of a bed.

She sighed in her sleep and hugged her body closer to his. He pressed a kiss to her hairline before he could stop himself.

A few seconds later she stirred and opened her eyes to smile at Cameron. "Morning," she mumbled.

He tensed, expecting her to say something about his impromptu kiss. He waited for her to say something. When she didn't, he responded. "Good morning," he answered.

She reveled in their embrace for a few beats. When he traced light patterns on her back, it broke her out of their little cuddle bubble. She pulled back slightly.

"What time is the ceremony again?" she asked. They fell asleep watching Doctor Who and hadn't set an alarm.

"It's at 2pm." He glanced at the room's alarm clock on Kirsten's side of the bed, it was only 9am. "I think if we hurry, we can get breakfast before they close at 10."

She patted his chest and sat up. "Well then, let's get breakfast."

* * *

Kirsten was putting the final touches on her makeup.

"We should head down soon." Cameron's voice carried through the bathroom door.

She added one final swipe of her lip gloss, slipped on her nude heels, and opened the door. "Ready," she announced.

He looked up and was briefly starstruck by the breathtaking beauty in front of him. She was wearing a simple, yet elegant, burgundy colored dress that gathered slightly at her waist, and it fell to her knees. They had coordinated colors before leaving LA and his tie matched perfectly with her dress.

All coherent thoughts left his mind and he just stared. He always thought she was beautiful, despite his conscious efforts to _not_ think that way about his roommate over the last year. But the way she radiated that day took it to a whole other level. "You look… absolutely stunning," he said.

"Thank you." She took the few steps forward so that she was right in front of him. She placed a kiss to his cheek, careful to not leave lip gloss behind, and took his hand in hers. "Let's go, boyfriend."

He nodded and followed her out of their room.

The ceremony was lovely and intimate (despite there being over a hundred people), with the couple writing their own vows.

During the cocktail hour between the ceremony and reception, Cameron and Kirsten made a few introductions (at his mother's insistence) to his family. She met his aunts and uncles and a few other cousins. She discreetly whispered to him at one point, "I hope you don't expect me to remember all their names by the next time we visit." He was caught off guard by her comment but forced a laugh. Did she really think about coming back and visiting his family again?

As the evening went on, Cameron relaxed and allowed himself to believe the lie he was telling his family. He could almost imagine it was real with the gentle touches of her hand on his arm and the way she automatically laced their fingers together when he grasped her hand.

They were about three drinks in (he always pleaded for her to go up to the open bar, so she could order the mojitos for the both of them, and she always teased that he should just say they're for the table and not himself) when a slow song came on. Before he realized what was happening, she pulled him along to the dance floor with a bright smile.

He knew she wasn't much of a dancer, so he simply agreed and pulled her flush to his chest and rested his hands on her waist. Her hands went behind his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair. "Hey now, no messing up the hair," he teased.

She grinned briefly, then fixed a serious gaze. "I would never."

He laughed and pulled her a little tighter. "Good."

They swayed for a few songs. With each song they got closer and closer, her head eventually resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, Cam-" she started.

"There you are," his mother interrupted. Kirsten pulled back to smile at Marion.

Marion smiled at the pair, before continuing. "I was hoping I could get a few pictures of the two of you."

"Mom-" he protested.

"Don't you 'mom' me. I need to be able to show off your wonderful girlfriend when you come up in conversation, Cameron."

Kirsten blushed at that, but just gave Cameron her best impersonation of puppy-dog eyes. "Come on Cameron, we can't disappoint your mother."

"I see what's going on here. The two of you are ganging up on me," he teased. He pulled out of their embrace a little to take her hand in his.

She automatically threaded their fingers together, and his heart rate kicked up the slightest bit.

"Well, my phone is almost dead, and I'd want great pictures anyways," Marion continued. He remembered the occasions where her finger or thumb ended up in the periphery of pictures. "I got one of the photographers to take a few pictures for me. She's outside in the hallway. I was hoping to get at least one by the Christmas tree, and maybe a few candid ones. Please?" She added for emphasis.

"Of course," Kirsten answered for the two of them.

Marion thanked them and shooed them off to the hallway.

"Your cousin really loves Christmas, doesn't she?" Kirsten asked on their brief walk through the reception hall.

The ballroom was decorated in reds and golds, with the more Christmas themed decorations in more strategic locations, like the gift table, dessert table, and of course the very large tree in the hallway. Their cake was even decorated with icing in red roses and subtle gold flakes.

"Yeah, it's her favorite holiday. Luckily her new husband loves it almost as much as she does. And Alexis thought it was the best way to ensure the whole family could make it to their wedding," Cameron said.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tugged her into his side as the exited the ballroom.

The pair were all smiles when they noticed a woman with a camera pointed in their direction. They stopped briefly, before remembering that's why they were out in the hall in the first place.

The photographer smiled sheepishly at the couple. "I'm not here," she offered. "Just act normal so I can grab a few candids. Although your mother requested pictures at the tree too."

"We'll try," Cameron responded. He figured he might as well make the most of their relationship and allowed himself to forget again that she was there under false pretenses. He pulled her in close for a hug and wrapped his arms around her back. He was vaguely aware of the photographer moving around them to get different angles.

In the attempt to try to act normal, Kirsten threaded her fingers through his hair again. He closed his eyes at the sensation.

The photographer, Mel, asked them to change their position and hold hands in a little alcove like they were having a private 'couple' moment. She gathered a few more shots, before motioning them to go over to the tree.

Cameron pulled her to his side and rested his hand on her waist, while she did the same.

Satisfied with the photos, Mel directed them a few steps to the side of the tree and into an archway. She smirked and pointed up to the mistletoe. "Alexis directed me to get as many couples under the mistletoe as I could," she said with a shrug.

Cameron mildly panicked but kept his face neutral. They were facing each other, and he gripped her waist a touch too tight, his fingers pressing into her hips.

Kirsten, on the other hand, seemed calm. She brought her hand up to caress his cheek. He relaxed a little at her touch. And if he was being honest with himself, the mojitos probably helped him panic a little less than he normally would.

"Cam," she whispered. "It's okay." She rested her forehead against his own, their noses brushing lightly.

He nodded and allowed his eyes to close. He knew he should put a stop to this, before he really lost himself in the illusion of their relationship. But in his slightly drunken state, he couldn't find it in himself to remove himself from the situation.

She noted that he didn't actively argue with their current predicament, so she inched forward.

Her lips met his in a chaste kiss. Then he sighed lightly against her lips and she found herself pulling him to her. She put a little more pressure into their kiss and all thoughts of this being for the photographer left her mind.

His hands gripped her waist to pull her flush against him, instead of in fear of 'what ifs.' She swiped her tongue across his lower lip and he deepened their kiss. The restraint she had earlier in the evening was no longer present and she threaded her fingers into his hair, briefly recognizing that she _definitely_ messed up his perfect hair, but not bringing herself to care in the slightest.

After what was probably a few minutes, they broke apart for air. They stayed close and rested their foreheads against each other again.

Her lips ghosted his own. "Dance with me?" She asked.

He nodded and allowed her to lead them back to the dance floor, their fingers laced again.

Kirsten pulled herself close to him and they danced for a few songs.

She could tell by the way he fidgeted with his fingers at her back that he wanted to talk about what happened between them.

She was correct in her thinking by the next song.

"Kirsten, can we-" he started.

She brought one of her hands to cup his cheek, resting it below his ear, effectively interrupting his train of thought. "Cam," she said calmly. "Just shut up and dance with me," she teased.

He chuckled and nodded. She pulled herself even closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

The end of the night approached faster than they would have liked, both enjoying their embrace.

Marion came up to them to say a quick goodnight and said she would see them for breakfast in the morning before she drove them to the airport. Kirsten thanked her for the both of them.

After Marion left, Kirsten simply interlaced their fingers with the notion that they should get some rest, and they returned to their own room.

Exhausted from the travel and alcohol, Cameron said he'd quickly change into his pajamas and wait up for her while she did the same.

He was back within a few minutes. He laid back on the bed and she lightly gripped his hand before excusing herself to wash her face of makeup and change.

Despite all the thoughts running through his mind, Cameron dozed off before she got back.

She exited the bathroom and smiled when she found him lying on his side, his glasses slightly askew. She very carefully removed his glasses and set them on his nightstand and turned off the lights. She climbed into bed and pressed her own back against his chest.

He unconsciously pulled her tighter and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **December 24, 2017**

Cameron woke up to Kirsten's head on his chest for the second morning in a row. He smiled at the memories of the prior night and didn't hold himself back as he tightened his grip around her waist.

She stirred and opened her eyes to look directly into his sleepy gaze. "Mmm, morning."

"Good morning," he said.

He picked up on the slight mischievous glint in her eyes as she tugged on the back of his neck, so she could reach his lips. She connected their lips in what she attempted to be another chaste kiss, like the prior night.

She was encouraged by his hand pulling her closer and she deepened their kiss. She pulled back and reconnected their lips in a brief kiss, laughing at the slight groan from Cameron.

She made no move to extract herself, but instead traced light patterns on his shoulder.

Before he could ask 'what was that for?', she spoke. "I'm going to need to request a change to this bribery you promised."

The playful tone of her voice had him think, _anything_. "What kind of change?"

"I was thinking you could take me on a date when we get home. You know, if you wanted to," she said sincerely.

Cameron smiled shyly. "A date?" He questioned.

She smiled brightly and brought herself closer. "Yes, a date," she whispered close enough that he felt her warm breath on his lips.

He grinned wider, the smile reaching his eyes. "I think that can be arranged. Multiple dates, if you want."

"I think that's a great idea." She laughed lightly at his admission, and he reconnected their lips in a gentle kiss.


End file.
